Story:Star Trek: Venova/Discovery at the Delta Quadrant
Kirk's voice is heard. Kirk's Voice: Captain's log, stardate 25.08. Admiral Janeway has ordered us to head to the Delta Quadrant, as they have located a strange, yet stable, warp hole towards the edge of the quadrant. Everyone is at their normal positions on the bridge. Nannerb: Captain, should I set a course? Kirk: Yes. They go to warp as the intro begins. When it returns, they have arrived at the warp hole. Kirk: Mr. Nannerb, set scanners. Nannerb: Yes sir. Nannerb scans it. Nannerb: It's a stable warp hole. White: Captain...something isn't right. There has only been 1 stable warp hole, other then this, located. I can't believe that one would just...appear. Kirk: Ensign Crackben, what do you think? Crackben: Well... Maybe we could set a tracking device on an empty shuttle and send it through. The tracking device should tell us where it goes. Kirk: Nannerb? Nannerb: Yes sir.﻿ Nannerb launches a shuttle. The shuttle disappears as soon as it goes near the warp hole. Nannerb: ...It's gone. No where. Kirk: What do the scanners read? Nannerb: Nothing. Kirk: Not even from the warp hole? Nannerb: No. (Commercial break) It returns with everything the same. Kirk: Yellow alert. The ship begins blinking yellow. Kirk: Nannerb, fire phasers. Nannerb: ...Nothing. Kirk: Photon torps? Nannerb: No weapons. Kirk: ...Warp? Impulse? Transporter? Anything? Nannerb: No transporter...no weapons...no scanners... Trying warp. Nannerb does. Nannerb: Nope. No impulse either. Captain, we're...stuck. Kirk: Red alert. All commanding staff to meeting room. Nannerb, White and Crackben: Yes sir. They leave. It goes to the meeting room where Kirk, Nannerb, White, Crackben, Stardick, Puppers and Snowflake are sitting. Stardick: None of my medical computers are working, either. Puppers: The warp core isn't working well. Lieutanant Beritt is watching it. Snowflake: It isn't critical like about to explode, but could malfunction and us lose all power; possibly crash. White: We can't use the scanners or weapons, so no way to figure out what's going on. Kirk: ...Nannerb, are the logs working? Nannerb: Yes. Kirk: Do you have info on anyone who could trap us? Nannerb: Yes... Kirk: Get me that info. Nannerb: Yes sir... They leave the meeting room. (Commercial) It returns with Nannerb and Kirk at Nannerb's computer. Nannerb: It could've been the Undine. Kirk: But they can only change their appearance, they can't do something that big. Nannerb: But they're the only ones who could've had any chance to. Kirk: Well...keep researching. Kirk gets a call. Samuel: All commanding staff, please come to engineering! Hurry! Kirk: On my way. Kirk gets on the turbolift. White, Puppers and Snowflake are already on. Nannerb comes on behind him. When they arrive in engineering, Stardick is already there. Kirk: What is it, Lieutenant? Samuel: Iggy and I were watching the warp core, and it suddenly started to turn red. Kirk: ...Red? Samuel: Nothing else is changing... Kirk: Hm... Kirk taps his communicator. Kirk: Ensigns Crackben and Berritt, report to engineering. Crackben: Aye aye. Dotty: On my way, sir! To be continued.